


The making of Delphini.

by Albme94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cursed, F/M, Nasty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex, jikes, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: //     Draco Malfoy: "Voldemort had a daughter?"Harry Potter: "No, no, no. Not that. Anything but that." //Somewhat in 1989 a thing happened... a thing nobody wanna think about... The sexual intercourse between Voldemort and Bellatrix....... :)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	The making of Delphini.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayle :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gayle+%3A%29).



Bellatrix stretched her hand out to grab Voldemort's shirt and lead him into bed ''my lord I'm so glad you return my feelings--''  
The dark Lord let her lead him, he put on the face he knew 'normal' people had in these situations ''you're my most trusted-- most loyal lieutenant and Death Eater... Of course.'' His voice was calm, and he knew it was close to that of sentiment and ** _love_**.  
  
Bellatrix put her fingers down the brim of his pants, looking up at him hovering over her; as if asserting dominance, she smirked and wiggled her shoulders ''now lets see the **_biG_** wand our great lord Voldemort is hiding under his trouses~ '' her tone playful,   
Voldemort looked at her as he slowly let his pants drop, grinning as if he knew she'd be amazed by the sheer size and thickness of it.  
  
Bellatrix 's face dropped all sexual desire as she looked at what she could barely call a penis, it looked like the 'head' was missing, maybe even a third of the cock... All that was left was scarred tissue and it frankly looked like a sad stump.. as if someone had tried to makeshift a penis and hoped nobody had seen 'a real one' before. ''O-Oh...'' She blinked a few times, weakly biting her bottom lip and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear ''i-its--''  
  
Voldemort sighed before saying in his most sensual voice ''take of your pants, and let the wand do its 'magic'~'' He wiggled his non-existing eyebrows.   
Bellatrix swallowed and dropped her underwear and pulled her dress over her head, she thanked _god_ for lube; if not for the _muggle invention_ , she wasn't sure how he was going to get it past her **dry vagina _walls.  
_**  
She felt it entering her ~~too tight for sex~~ hole it was the feeling of a [sad _**sock**_](https://i1.wp.com/metro.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/masturbation-clean-up.jpg?quality=90&strip=all&zoom=1&resize=644%2C338&ssl=1) filled with a [_banana-mash_](https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/mashed-banana-picture-id173675644) and somewhat [hard orange peels](https://www.readersdigest.ca/wp-content/uploads/sites/14/2019/05/08-2.jpg) enter her, it wiggled and though it passed her g-spot, its as if the avoided it. '' _o-oh m-my lord~_ '' Bellatrix weakly moaned while trying to pretend to be swoon.  
  
The Dark Lord smiled as if he'd killed Harry Potter and cackled as he pushed into his submissive lieutenant, he remembered all the people he'd witness have intercourse-- before he killed them-- and tried to recall what they had said during ''oh yeah, you like this??''  
Bellatrix hid her smile behind her hand, knowing if she laughed... _He would surly kill her on the spot_ '' _oh yes_ my lord, **harder** my lord-- destroy my **tight** hole!!'' She screamed.

Outside the doors a few death eaters stopped in their tracks and looked at each other before a _cold shiver_ went down their spine, they practically _ran_ out the halls; warning anyone who wandered close to the _cursed room_.

Voldemort pounded her as if she had information he needed, she moaned at the strange feeling of this weird lubed thing inside her, that shifted side to side with each thrust ''Ah!hah~'' Bellatrix screamed as she grabbed the sheets.  
''Say my name!'' He screamed with her, she cackled ''VOLDEMORT''   
''yeah, yeah! Who am i?!''  
''DARK LORD''  
''yeah... _y_ eh **AH--** '' Voldemort gave one last thrust and felt his milk sauce fill her _quivering_ vulva, her body drank it all in; she would describe it as _'the semen knew where it needed to go'_ suggesting it was _magical_ and had a _sense of direction._

He pulled out of her, he looked at his work proudly. Bellatrix looked at the weird dong for the last time, seeing a white dot at the 'top', guessing that's where the liquid came from.  
'' **Thank you my _lord~_** '' She smirked before dressing herself, he nodded; not caring to dress himself yet.  
She excused herself and left the room, she giggled and playfully jumped down to the other members. Lord Voldemort stood in pride, Nagini slithers in the room ''hisss, _hiss_ hiss **hisss** '' the snake hissed, Voldemort nodded in agreement. 

''shh! **SHH!!** its true, I heard them, ran out there we did...'' A death eater whispered to a few others, Bellatrix waltzed in between them ''whats this then? Hmm?'' She smiled, one of the lesser members repeated what the one had said.  
''Oh...'' Bellatrix twirled her wand, smiling wickedly. ''I see.'' She leaned closer to the group, gesturing them to do the same.  
  
''Our dark lord lacks _two sets_ of _noses_ '' she flicked her nose before sticking out her tongue playfully and left the group paler than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the Cursed child, but i had SUPRESSED the information that... *shivers* Voldemort *gags* had sex with Bellatrix *blinks*  
> so i had to curse more people with this........ fiction
> 
> ive never written straight sex :) does it show? haha
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/albme94/art/No-Nope-No-Ew-Voldemort-and-Bellatrix-did-the-ew-826523798


End file.
